Partners For Life
by Popsicle-Apocalypse
Summary: *T: language* *SoMa* She couldn't help it. She dove into him and buried her face in his fluffy scarf, not caring that her cheeks and forehead got wet. She felt his strong arms wrap around her torso, and she pulled herself closer to him.


**A/N: Welcome to my fanfic! Here is a glass case to keep your emotions in. Thank you for coming and have a wonderful time!**

**Warning: Swearing…as alwaaaaaays…**

**Disclaimer: Not mine…as alwaaaaays…**

* * *

_Partners For Life_

The window was open, and, despite the freezing temperature, nineteen year old Maka Albarn couldn't move away from the blistering cold.

The curtains flapped around her and a few snowflakes tumbled in, but she didn't care. She was waiting for something—no; some_one_—and a few snowflakes and frostbitten hands were not going to keep her from what she had waited an entire year for.

Her best friend, partner in crime, and current boyfriend, Soul Evans, was finally coming back.

It had been exactly a year and two months since the boy had left to North Carolina to spend time with his sick grandmother. She knew how much the older woman meant to him, and understood his reason for leaving his girlfriend, but she couldn't describe how agonizing it was to have him gone for a _year_.

About three months prior, she had woken up at two in the morning to her phone ringing. She had missed it, but not even a second later had the house phone begun to ring. It was Soul. His grandmother hadn't made it.

That was what confused the meister. She had passed a while ago, yet Soul was only returning three months later. He was probably very busy with family business and whatnot, and she felt selfish for wanting him back so soon after such a tragic incident, but still…

She wanted him back. _Now_.

She had been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the extra presence that lurked in her Soul Perception vision.

She dashed to the front door after quickly shutting the window. She flew the poor wooden piece open so harshly that it nearly flew off its hinges.

There, covered in snow, which contrasted with an outfit consisted entirely of black, stood Soul. His arm was in mid-motion, about to knock on the door.

"Damn, Maka. Forgot about the Soul Perception." He said with a smirk, lowering his hand.

She couldn't help it.

She dove into him and buried her face in his fluffy scarf, not caring that her cheeks and forehead got wet. She felt his strong arms wrap around her torso, and she pulled herself closer to him.

They stood like that a moment before Maka backed away hurriedly, blushing madly.

"Stupid! Get in here! And go change into some warm clothes…" She muttered the last part, but Soul heard her and trotted in, unraveling his scarf and whipping off his headband.

He looked around as he took off his boots and hung his jacket, breathing in the scent of the apartment.

"Welcome back," Maka said quietly, noticing the relieved look etched on his features.

He nodded once.

"Ugh, the train ride here was fucking horrible." He stated, walking over to Maka. He placed a light peck on her lips and for a moment, they both felt their wavelengths buzz.

Maka rolled her eyes. Same old Soul; complaining about something like that during a time like this.

"I'm just happy you made it back for Christmas. If you had missed it a second time, I would've killed you!" She said in mock-harshness, folding her arms. "That and, we have a new enemy…" She added seriously.

"A new enemy?" Soul echoed walking over to the couch. Maka followed and sat right next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder as he rested his head on hers.

"Mhm," She said, still smiling.

_Soul is back…_

"Well, that's not exactly a reason to have that face, is it?" He asked, somewhat confused.

_Soul is back._

"No, it's not."

_Soul is back!_

She lifted her chin and kissed him, this time making sure it was longer than just a peck.

"But that's a reason, right?" She asked once they parted.

"Hell yes," Soul admitted with a grin. "Another reason is defeating a psycho path after not having done so for a year…you down?"

"Always." Maka replied, putting her head back on his collar bone.

"So tell me, who is this person?" Soul asked, putting his hand over her gloved one. Obviously, she had just come back from her job if she was still wearing her gloves.

A month after Soul left, Maka had gotten a part time job as an assistant teacher. She and Soul had graduated almost two years ago, but she felt like she still needed to be part of the Academy. Stein offered her a job as assistant teacher, and she gladly accepted. Since they were no longer students, they weren't getting weekly allowances. _Someone_ had to pay for their electricity and water bills.

"Some escapee from some prison…somewhere. Wasn't really paying attention when Papa told me about it. All I know is that…she's a witch."

Soul grinned.

"A witch, huh? Think we can do it?"

"Duh, that's totally the reason I was so happy to finally have you home." She said sarcastically. They said nothing for a moment, and Maka stood up, slightly alarming Soul. He looked at her questioningly.

"Well…" She began, holding her hands behind her back. Her cheeks flushed as she looked in his direction. With determination, her hands detached and formed into fists next to her sides. "I know it's been long, but when you kissed me just before, I felt it—our wavelengths intertwining with one another. I know that by Lord Death's logic, we technically can't be partners anymore, but I still think we have what it takes."

Soul blinked once, sitting up straight. He didn't know what to say, but just as he was about to speak, Maka interrupted him.

"Soul Eater!" She announced, pointing at him, "Will you be my weapon partner…!?" She asked in a slight panic as her arm shook.

Surprised by the use of his school name, Soul's mind twisted in confusion, but he stood up nonetheless. He grabbed her shoulders and her arm fell. Their eyes locked as Soul brought her closer to his torso. His chin rested on her forehead and when he spoke his voice was muffled from her hair.

"Duh…that's totally the reason I was so happy to finally be home." He repeated her previous words in a low voice.

Maka's eyes widened and she pulled away and took in a deep breath.

"Soul Evans!"

She had used his real last name. He flinched at the sound his family title, but didn't show it.

"Will you be my partner…for life?" She asked quietly.

Soul stood in shock.

_Did she just…propose to me?!_

When she received no response, Maka hung her head.

"Sorry…" She said sadly, "Forget I asked that…" She uttered, beginning to walk to her room.

Right then, Soul recovered and leaned forward to grab her wrist. She halted, but she still stared at the ground and did not speak.

"Maka Albarn," He said, earning her attention.

He transformed into a scythe, and having gripped her hand before doing so, was now in her grasp. At the end of his handle was a diamond-embedded ring.

"I will definitely be your partner for life." He told her. From the reflection of his blade, Maka saw him grin. "You ruined my proposal, dammit! _I_ was supposed to ask _you_, not the other way around…" He sighed dramatically and ran a hand through his hair. "Impatient as always, I see…"

Maka composed herself as her pupils dilated.

"A-ah! Sorry!" She fumbled over her words. That was when she noticed the sparkling jewelry at the end of his staff. She took it off slowly and rotated it between her thumb and index finger. "A ring…? How did you even—"

"Was wearing it on my toe…found out that metals and golds can stay on me when I transform."

Silence.

"Ew! This thing was on your toe!?"

"You're missing the point, Maka…!"

"That's so gross, what if you have like athlete's foot or something!?"

"Christ, Maka I do not have athlete's foot!"

"Are you wearing it over your sock?"

"How the hell would it fit over my sock!?"

"Oh, gross, so it's on your actual toe!?"

"That's kinda what I meant when I said it was on my toe!"

Maka sighed. She made a move to put the ring on her finger, but stopped a second.

"What, aren't you going to put it over your glove? Can't have my dangerous foot germs touching your hand…" He said in a fake worried tone.

"It wouldn't fit over my glove," She replied, still mesmerized by the ring's beauty.

"Then maybe it's time you start fighting and teaching without them." He pointed out, transforming back.

Maka stared at the ring a second more before ripping off her glove and placing it on her ring finger. She smiled at Soul and grabbed his hand in hers.

"Maybe it is."


End file.
